SailorDeadStar
by DarkSaturn
Summary: a story of a lost senshi, but whom is eventually discovered...
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Dead Star  
  
  
Sailor Dead Star walked along the darkened streets of Crystal Tokyo. Arriving  
from a battle that was well fought, and won. Deciding she wanted to take a short cut to  
Crystal Tower, Dead Star walked down a cold, dark alley. From the loss of blood she  
became dizzy, and collapsed and fainted after sighting a few dark figures looming  
over her.  
  
"Do you think she is a sailor senshi? Who do you think she is?" Neptune asked  
while checking the new girls pulse. "She's alive, but must be very weak. She must have  
just came from a terrible battle." Neptune added. "I say we wait here until she wakes up,  
we don't want to put the queen in any danger." Uranus said in a harsh tone. The other  
senshi glared at Uranus then all nodded in agreement.  
  
At that moment Dead Star awoke in fear. She saw before her five sailor soldiers  
all staring at her. She stood up quickly, "Who are you?" she asked stuttering. Uranus  
walked towards the young girl, causing her to step back a few feet. "The question is  
who are you, and what are you doing in Crystal Tokyo?" she asked loudly. Dead Star  
stepped back a few feet, "I am Sailor Dead Star, I protect the planet Dead Star, and I will  
not harm you unless you pose a threat to me." she stepped back more and a flash of light  
appeared at the end of her weapon. "That legendary weapon, its the scythe, I have never  
laid my eyes on it ever before." Pluto said while gazing at Dead Star.  
  
Another figure walked in from behind the four outers. She stood directly in front  
of Dead Star, and looked into her eyes. Dead Star stepped back into a wall fearing she  
was to be harmed. "Stay back, I don't want to be forced to kill you." she said quietly.   
The woman that stood in front of her placed her hand on Dead Star's shoulder, "It's alright, we will not harm you. You have no reason to fear us." she said and walked back over to the outers. The beam that came out of Dead Star's weapon disappeared, and she collapsed to the ground. "I'm  
sorry, I didn't mean to drop by here, but I have no where else to go. My planet is gone,  
and I am to weak to fight anymore." she looked up at the others with tears threatening. "You don't have to be sorry, you are a sailor soldier aren't you?" Uranus asked while helping the young girl off the ground. "Yes I am, I came here in hopes that I could be a great help to any battles you may have. I destroyed my enemy, so you have no worry for them coming here." Dead Star replied. "Uranus don't ask her questions, she's exhausted so she needs her rest" Sailor Sun said looking over at Dead Star.  
  
Hours later Jade was standing on a balcony staring at the moon. Tears were falling  
freely from her eyes. "Why do I have to be so alone, I no longer have the strength to do  
this." she said to herself while more tears fell from her eyes. She sat at the edge of the  
balcony alone. Hugging her knees, with her body racking from her sobs. She could hear  
footsteps coming from behind her, and someone's hands wiping away her tears. "Tears do  
not suite you." a soft voice said. Jade lifted her head up from her arms and looked up at  
the young woman. She slid down off the edge of the balcony to the marble floor. "I'm  
sorry, I'm just so alone now." Jade said trying to hide her tears. She felt her knees collapse under her but was caught in the womans arms. Jade leaned into the strangers arms with  
her tears now falling as if she was catching up for all the years of holding back her  
emotions. She stepped back suddenly. "I'm sorry, I don't even know you, so I shouldn't be  
crying in your arms." Jade said looking up to find out who had come to calm her. The girl  
was tall, and had short, sandy blonde hair and had deep green eyes. "Oh, Haruka I'm sorry,  
I couldn't recognize you in the darkness." "Stop apologizing for everything, it's not your  
fault for anything that has happened today. As for you crying, I really don't mind." Haruka  
said looking down at the sobbing girl. "You should get some rest, you look like you need  
it." Haruka added then left.  
  
That morning Jade walked out of the room she was staying in. She got a short tour  
of the Crystal Tower the night before so she headed straight for the training facility. She  
walked in quietly and cracked the door open slightly and walked in, closing the door with  
a slight click. "I will just stay in here for a while, I hope they won't mind. "Jade said to  
herself. She stepped over to the computer and set the gravity level. "300 times normal  
gravity, perfect." she whispered to herself and set the computer system to training level  
20. "There's no record of anyone fighting like this. I guess no one here is that strong." she  
said to herself. She stepped out of the computer room into a larger room. The gravity  
level changed rapidly as she walked out. "Here it goes, Dead Star Crystal Power, Make  
Up!"  
  
The outers had woken up hours later and heard the sounds of someone fighting in  
the training facility. "Lets go check it out." Uranus said opening the door to the computer  
room. What they saw made them all gasp at once:  
Dead Star placed her hands together facing her enemy. A massive amount of power  
emerged from her hands at the youma. It disappeared before her eyes. Several more  
fearsome creatures appeared all around her. Her sythe appeared in her hands and a giant  
beam of light came out of the end taking the shape of a blade. She jumped in the air as the  
youma all charged at her at once. Twirling her sythe around in the air she charged one by  
one at all the creatures. Like lightning, the youma had all disappeared, with her standing  
on the ground safely on the ground." She's so powerful, and she's fighting in 500 times normal gravity" Neptune said in awe. Dead Star walked into the computer room and stepped in front of the gravity computer. She clicked it up to 800 times normal gravity. Jade walked right past the others to the training settings. She set her training level to 30. "Jade, stop this, your still weak from that battle  
you fought, you should be resting." Sun said looking over at Dead Star who was injured  
once more from her fighting. "I'm sorry, but I need to, if I don't my mind wonders off to  
my battle, and I can't stand seeing all those people die, including my family." she explained and walked back out to the fighting room.  
  
"This is not a good reaction to what has happened to her. She needs to talk to  
someone about all this, you know, vent out, if she holds her feelings in this is all she will  
do. Jade will wear herself out if she keeps fighting to this potential." Mercury said to the  
rest of the senshi in a worried voice. "You know, I visited her last night to see if she was  
alright. She was sitting on the balcony huddled up, with tears falling from her eyes. She  
doesn't believe that she can survive on her own anymore." Uranus said still watching Dead Star fight:  
Dead Star stood before another powerful enemy. Holding her scythe in the air, she  
attacked the monster, but was thrown to the ground. She cried in pain as she stood up  
again. Before she even had the chance to look up at her enemy, Dead Star was knocked  
into a glass wall, shattering it. The youma dissapeared when Dead Star did not stand up.  
  
"Uranus, set the gravity controls back to normal, we need to help her." Neptune  
said frantically. The controls were set to normal and all the senshi ran out to Dead Star.  
Dead Star was sitting up with her legs on the ground as she was holding herself  
up just barely with her hands. She winced in pain as a sharp piece of glass drove into her  
leg. Before Dead Star knew it, she was being lifted into Uranus arms and placed back  
down on the ground away from the glass.  
  
"Mercury, how bad is she?" Sailor Sun asked looking down at the injured girl  
that was only half conscious. "She's is in really bad shape, she needs to rest, and someone  
needs to get that glass shard out of her leg." Mercury said pointing down at Dead Star's  
leg. Dead Star regained all consciousness after hearing that plan, and sat up. "Hold still  
Jade, this will hurt." Mercury said. Uranus kneeled down next to Dead Star, and grabbed  
onto the glass shard that was still visible. Dead Star closed her eyes as Uranus pulled the  
glass out of her leg. The young girl cried in pain, and fainted. "That must have hurt, now next time she is definitely not going to be training for a while."Saturn said using her healing powers on Dead Star.   
  
Neptune kneeled down and concentrated her powers to detransform Dead Star.   
Ribbons flowed around Jades body and in a flash her clothing was returned. "She wears  
black, alright, we have a goth for a senshi." Jupiter said and giggled. The rest of the  
senshi laughed quietly as Haruka lifted the young girl in her arms and placed her back in  
her room.  
  
"What are we going to do about her, we can't just let Jade keep doing this to  
herself." Serena said looking over at Jade, who was lying still in a peaceful sleep. The  
others all nodded in agreement. "I don't understand it, but I sense a great innocence in  
her eyes, I don't believe it but I have this strange feeling that I want to protect her."  
Haruka glanced over at Jade as she stirred in her sleep. "Thats normal, who wouldn't, she  
is so small and fragile looking, but her looks hide the powers inside her. I am sure she can  
take care of her physical self, but I believe she will need our help when it comes to her  
emotional state." Ami finished off and glanced at all looks everyone was giving her.   
"What?" she asked. "Umm, Ami how about you start speaking in a language some of us  
can possibly understand." Serena asked with her head slightly rocked to the side. The  
room filled with laughter, but it came to a halt when they all noticed the Jade had awoken  
from her sleep.  
  
"Jade, are you feeling better now?" Michiru asked sitting next to young girl. "I  
feel fine, may I go back to the training facility now?" she asked eagerly. All the senshi  
looked at the girl wide eyed. "Do you even realize that you almost killed yourself in  
there?" Haruka asked in disbelief. Jade looked at the others with a stunned look on her  
face. The others all nodded at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you a scare, I just  
can't keep my mind off everything, when I fight I can calm my senses, and increase my  
power at the same time." she said staring at the floor. A few seconds later she could feel  
someone's hand on her shoulder and then it tilted her chin up.  
  
Haruka could feel warm tears on her hand when she tilted the young girls chin up.   
Green clashed with silver as Haruka gazed into Jades eyes. Jade stood up quickly, and  
walked out on the balcony, wiping away her tears. She sat on the edge of the railing and  
looked up at the sky. She looked down at the ground then at the others who were  
watching her quietly. "Be back in a while." she said and jumped off the balcony. "What is  
her problem, what is she crazy or something?" Mina asked looking down from the  
balcony. It was a good twenty feet off the ground but Jade seemed unharmed. She  
looked up at everyone then turned on her heel, and walked off.   
  
The cool, night time breeze blew her hair around her body. She breathed in the  
fresh scent of an oncoming rainstorm. Jade smiled at the thought of rain. She  
remembered the times she would just lay on the ground in the middle of nowhere near a  
lake, and just admire the raindrops hitting her face. Her smile faded into a frown, when  
she realized she could never go home to her mother, who would yell at her every time she  
came into the palace soaking wet. Jade laughed at that thought, and heard raindrops  
falling all around her. Thunder and lightning filled the air and caused her to jump a little.   
She stood up slowly and began her short walk back to the Crystal Tower.  
  
When Jade arrived, the first person who spotted her was Sailor Sun. She walked  
over to her fellow senshi, and smiled. "Its nice to meet someone who is quite a bit more  
unique than the rest of us." Sun said standing next to her. Jade yawned in exhaustion than  
remembered the fact that she was soaked from the rain. "I suggest you go change,  
Serena's mother will have a fit if she see's you like this. Believe me, I have been a victim  
of her motherly ways, but its comforting to all of us, I am sure you will meet her soon if  
you don't get going." Sun said pointing to the staircase. Jade smiled at Sailor Sun and ran  
up the stairs.  
  
Jade ran down the corridors and rounded a corner but ran into someone, causing  
herself to fall to the ground. "Oh, I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."  
Jade said struggling to stand up. When she managed to look up she gasped. "Queen  
Serenity!" she said and covered her mouth quickly. A tall, regal looking woman looked  
down at the young girl and smiled warmly. "You must be Jade, correct?" she asked. Jade  
nodded at her. Serenity held her hand out to the young girl. Jade looked at Serenity then  
realized she was still on the ground. She took Serenitys hand and pulled herself up.   
"Young lady, what were you doing out in the rain?" she asked impatiently. Jade looked  
up at her and stumbled over her words. "You need to get out of those wet cloths, you  
will catch a chill." Serenity said in a motherly tone. Jade nodded at her and walked off to  
her room.  
  
"Lets see, what to wear, what to wear?" Jade asked herself while rummaging  
through her closet. She pulled out the baggiest pare of black jeans, which were over ten  
sizes bigger than she was. Jade smiled to herself when she remembered how all the other  
princesses wore dresses. She pulled on her jeans and searched her closet for a shirt. After  
a few minutes, she pulled out a small, black shirt that had 'princess' written on the chest  
with silver rhinestones. She put the shirt on quickly then put her ankle boots on and ran  
out of her bedroom to the gardens where the senshi were at.  
  
When arriving, Jade received a few irritated looks from some of the senshi. She  
just smiled and climbed in one of the trees nearby. "I don't see how you can wear those  
cloths, black can never suite me." Mina said being rather disgusted at Jades oversized  
pants. "Actually Mina, if I had my way with you I could make you look perfect. Just put  
a little bit of pink dye in the ends of your hair. Also a little dark brown eyeshadow and  
dark red lipstick, and silver glitter would look perfect on you." Jade said swinging from a  
tree branch by her legs with her arms crossed. Mina just rolled her eyes. "Lighten up  
Mina, I think it's cool how Jade dresses, by the way, are you even wearing a belt with  
those pants?" Makoto asked. "Nope..." Jade said as she jumped from her perch in the tree.  
  
Jade smiled at Makoto as she pulled a pentacle out of her pocket. It had a  
much smaller chain it hung from and she snapped it around her neck. "Do you practice  
witchcraft Jade?" Ami asked now a little curious about the young girl. "Yes I do Ami, and  
please don't fear it like others have, it is forbidden for me being wiccan to harm others  
with my majic, besides, I would never do such a thing like that to any of you." Jade said  
while placing the pentacle under her shirt. Ami smiled at Jade, and went back to reading  
her book.  
  
Jade couldn't help noticing how the outers weren't talking much so she just  
walked down to the lake and sat down next to the edge. She smiled at her reflection and  
laid back on the ground and dozed off.  
  
"How can she be so calm?" Haruka asked. "She is choosing to not show her  
depression to any of us. But inside, she is more likely wanting to open up to us, I can see  
it in her eyes." Rachell said walking up from behind everyone. "You all remember how I  
was when I came here, quiet and unsure, well in her case, she is much more shy than I am.  
The others looked over at Rachell. "You have a strange way of being able to describe her,  
how can you tell about these things?" Serena asked. "I can tell by looking into those silver  
eyes of hers, I can see the pain she is experiencing." Rachell added. The others all looked   
at her confused. "You all will understand eventually." Rachell said and walked down to   
the lake where Jade was resting.  
  
Jade had fallin asleep not long after she laid down. She was awoken when she felt  
someones hand playing with the strands of her hair over her face. Her eyes opened  
slightly and she looked up at Rachell. Jade smiled and turned on her side towards Rachell.   
"Hello Jade, did you happen to run into Queen Serenity when you were running to your  
room?" Rachell asked. "Yes I did, and she did happen to use her motherly ways on me."  
Jade said and giggled. Rachell looked down at the young girl,"Why is it that you don't  
laugh around the others and actually talk to them, and yet you speak to me easily?"  
Rachell asked. Jade looked up at her and smiled again. "I don't know, I just have a  
feeling that I can trust you." Jade answered and laid back down on the ground.  
  
"I don't get it, how is it that Rachell has the ability to talk to Jade without her  
running off." Haruka asked a little irritated. Michiru looked over at her "Haruka, you  
aren't jealous now are you?" Michiru asked sounding hurt. "Of course not." Haruka said  
leaning back next to Michiru. "I think its nice how Rachell is getting Jade to open up, and  
I think Rachell likes her." Ami said while watching the two girls by the lake.   
  
******************************  
"Where is Jade anyway?" Ami asked. "She went out, she said she had to go get  
something of somewhat." Rachell informed the others. At that moment Jade walked into  
the room with a rather large book in her hand. "Jade, what is that you have there?" Ami  
asked. Jade walked over to Ami and opened the pages of the book to reveal her drawings.   
"This is my sketchbook, it is my outlet in life, you can understand with some of the things  
I draw in there, this is the only thing I was able to bring with me." Jade said turning the  
page to a dark colored drawing.   
  
The others all gazed at the drawing. It was a drawing of herself, huddled up and  
crying, and around her there were the colors of black, and dark blue. "Jade, can I borrow  
this for a while, just to look at all your drawings?" Rachell asked while Ami handed the  
book over to her. "Sure, I don't mind, you can drop it off in my room later." Jade replyed  
and walked away.  
  
  
  
end part 1 


	2. part 2:jade

************  
"She is so mysterious." Haruka said looking over at Rachell. They were having  
one of their daily chats. "No she's not, she is just shy, but I think she is starting to trust  
us." Rachell said. "You like her don't you?" Haruka asked. Rachell looked over at  
Haruka wide eyed. "Don't deny it, I can see that dazzled look in your eyes." Haruka said  
looking into Rachell's eyes. Rachell blushed and stared at the ground. "I can tell she likes  
you too." Haruka added. Rachell looked up at her immediately. "It's true, I see that she  
has only opened up to you and only you." Haruka leaned over and whispered into Rachells  
ear. "Tell her." and she walked out of the room. Rachell looked  
down at Jades sketchbook and picked it up and walked towards Jades room.  
  
Jade searched through her closet. "Where is it?" she asked herself. She crawled on  
the ground and into her closet. "There you are!" she crawled back out of her closet.   
Before she got up in front of her someones feet were there. "Young lady, would you  
please stop crawling on the ground like an animal." Serenity said in her motherly tone.   
"Uhh, yes m'am." Jade said picking herself off the ground. "Excuse me, Queen Serenity,  
may I please speak to Jade in private?" Rachell said standing at the door. "Sure, I will  
leave you two alone." Serenity said walking out the door closing it with a soft click.  
  
"Jade, I need to tell you something." Rachell said while sitting on Jades bed. Jade  
held the object in her hand behind her back and sat down. Before Rachell could speak,  
beautiful music was heard from the object that was in Jades hand. Rachell tried to look  
behind her to see what it was but Jade stood up to quickly for her to see anything.  
  
"It's never played before." Jade said holding the object close to her. Rachell stood  
up and walked over to Jade. "What is that?"she asked. Jade held out the object for  
Rachell to see. In Jades hand was a small locket in the shape of a star. Mixed colors of  
black and gray were covering the locket. It had silver sparkles covering at five points on  
the back, drawing out a pentacle. From inside there was a silver crescent moon circleing  
around a dark blue bead with gold sparkles on it. From inside a melody was playing,  
similiar to that of Serena's locket, but in a more gloomy yet nice way.  
  
"It's beautiful, it looks just like Serena's star locket, but in a more mysterious kind  
of way. Where did you get it from?" Rachell asked. "It's called the silver locket, my  
mother told me that it will only play when I am face to face alone with my soul mate."  
Jade finished off and gasped. She looked up at Rachell and backed up. "Jade, please  
don't run away, there is something I need to tell you." Rachell said sitting back down.   
Jade sat down next to her and looked into Rachell's eyes. "Jade, you already know what I  
am going to say, about the locket, its true, my love for you is more than anything in the  
world." Rachell said taking Jades hand in hers. Jade looked up at her with tears falling  
from her eyes. She stood up and walked on the balcony. She sat on the edge of the  
railing but did not jump off this time.  
  
Rachell stood at the door of the balcony and watched Jade in her thinking. When  
she saw tears falling from Jades face she walked over to her, and wiped her tears away.   
"Tears do not suite your beauty." Rachell said lifting Jades chin up. Jade fell into Rachells  
arms still crying. Rachell just held Jade in her arms and brushed her fingers through Jades hair.   
*********************************  
  
Jade sat on the edge of the lake once more. It was raining again, and she didn't  
wish to go back inside, even if she is risking getting yelled at by Serenity. Jade held her  
locket in her hand, trying to figure out what exactly was going on with it. "Why does it  
play when I am around Rachell, do I love her? I just can't understand this." Jade  
whispered to herself. She placed the locket on a rock next to her, and put her feet in the  
water. After a few minutes Jade jumped in, not noticing people were watching her.  
  
"Why is that girl always in the rain, doesn't she ever get cold?" Mina asked the  
others still watching Jade swimming. "She likes the rain, and the water, shes not a bad  
swimmer." Michiru said gazing at Jade. Haruka looked over at Michiru and rolled her  
eyes. "Rachell, what did you say to her, she is more queit and solitary than before, as if  
she is deciding something." Haruka questioned. "I think she is, but I don't know what she  
is thinking Haruka so I just don't know what is wrong with her lately." Rachell said.   
  
Jade climbed on a tall rock out of the water. She shook her hair playfully. "You  
know, spying on people is not very polite!" she yelled out. All the senshi that were hiding  
behind the bushes all jumped up. "Hello Jade!" they all said with embarrassed looks on  
their faces. Jade didn't smile and just turned around and stared into the water. She heard  
the others all walk up from behind, and sit down. "Sorry Jadey, we didn't mean to disturb  
you, we are all just worried about you." Michiru apologizing, being followed by everyone  
else. Jade turned away from them once more, then felt a hand on her shoulder. "Jade, we  
all know that you are a very solitary and lonely, we just want you to let loose and have a little   
fun for once." Rei said gently to Jade.   
  
Jade stood up and began to walk away again. Mina stood up, "It's not like loosing  
your family is the end of the world, it doesn't even seem like you even appreciated all you had, so  
lighten up and let everything go." Mina fell to the ground quickly after feeling Jades fist  
punching her in the jaw. "Don't you ever mock what I am feeling inside, you have no clue what  
I am feeling, so just shutup!." Jade yelled and just stood there. Mina looked up at Jade clenching  
her jaw. She stood up, and walked over close to  
Jade. Jade pointed at the side of her face, "Right here Mina, I know you want to hit me, so just  
get it overwith." Jade said looked Mina straight in the eyes. The others all watched in astonishment.  
"You asked for it." Mina said and stepped back a bit.   
  
Jade felt herself being thrown to the ground by Mina. She stood back up and  
looked over at Mina again. Mina glared at Jade and punched her hard in the eye, making a  
cut on her eyebrow. Blood fell down Jades face quickly, but she stood up again. Mina  
once again punched her in the jaw, causing her to fall down again. "Fight back Jade!" Mina yelled.   
Jade stood up again now with her lip cut. Mina was about to lunge at Jade again but was held back  
by Haruka and Rachell. "Mina thats enough, now leave her alone." Michiru said. Jade looked over  
at Mina, "I hope you enjoyed taking your anger out on me, next time I might fight back."Jade  
replyed and walked away.  
  
Jade ran off into the Crystal Tower into her room. She looked in her mirror to see  
the damage. There was a thin line of blood trailing down her face from the deep cut above  
her eyebrow. There was even more blood that had come from her lip. She walked out on  
the balcony and sat on the ground in the corner. A few minutes later she walked into her bathroom   
and cleaned up the blood, and fell asleep on the edge of her bed.  
*********************************  
Jade awoke to a beautiful morning. She sat up, and walked over to her closet,  
grabbing a pair of black baggy jeans, and a black tube top. After she changed, she put on  
her ankle boots. Then grabbed her black blouse and walked out of her room.  
  
As Jade was walking out of her room, she ran into Hotaru. She was wearing black  
clothing as well. "Hey Jadey, you know, I suggest you be careful not to run into Serenity,  
she will kill you for that top you are wearing." Hotaru warned. Jade looked down at  
her clothing, "Don't worry about me, if I see her, I can run." Jade replyed and giggled.   
She put her black blouse on and walked into the rose gardens with Hotaru. Of course, the  
other senshi were already awake. Hotaru walked over and sat by Haruka and Michiru.   
Jade looked around and then walked over by the fountain and sat down there alone.  
  
"Hey Jade, we are going to the training facility to fight against eachother, care to  
join us?" Haruka asked. "Sure, I need the practice." Jade replyed and raced Makoto to  
the training room.  
  
"No way, I am not fighting Jade, I will get my royal butt kicked." Mina said sitting  
down. "Hey Jade, I will fight you, do you accept?" Haruka challenged. Jade stood up,  
"As you wish." Jade replyed. "Dead Star Crystal Power, Make Up!" "Uranus Planet  
Power, Make Up!" "This will be good, I wonder who is gonna win." Makoto said.  
  
Sailor Uranus looked over at Jade and smiled. "Uranus World Shaking!" The  
powerful attack flew out of Uranus' hands and nearly collided into Dead Star. Dodging  
the attack skillfully, Dead Star jumped in the air, "Heres a move none of you have seen."  
she said and smiled. "Super Nova!" Waves of energy surged out of Dead Star's hands,  
and knocked Uranus back only a little. "It's not that easy." Uranus replyed and charged at  
Dead Star, plowing her fist into Dead Star's gut. Dead Star had dropped to her knees  
gasping for air. She looked up at Uranus, who was about to throw another punch. Before  
Uranus' eyes Dead Star had dissapeared. She looked around. "Behind you!" Michiru  
yelled. Uranus whirled around and caught a glimpse of Dead Stars fist driving into her  
jaw, causing her to fall to the ground.   
  
Dead Star put her hands in front of her and the scythe appeared in her hands.   
"Having fun Uranus?" she asked as a beam of light appeared at the end of her weapon,  
forming a blade. Uranus pulled herself from off the ground and out of nowhere the 'space  
sword' appeared in the air. Uranus grabbed it and lunged at Dead Star. She slashed at  
Dead Star, but it was blocked. Uranus stood back and smiled evily. "Space Sword  
Blaster!" she yelled and threw her space sword at Dead Star.  
  
Dead Star looked up at the attack coming toward her, and the sword drove into  
her stomach. She screamed and fell to her knees. "Uranus..." she whispered as the outers  
all walked over to her. Uranus pulled her sword out of Dead Star immediately. "Oww..  
creep that hurt." she said gasping for air. She pulled herself up shortly after. "I don't give up   
easily Uranus, and if the rest of you care to join her thats fine with me." Dead Star said  
smiling.   
  
Dead Star stepped back, and placed her hands together. "Super Nova!" she yelled  
out and great amounts of energy flew out of her hands, knocking all the senshi to the  
ground. Dead Star breathed in deeply, "Warning, I can control how much energy I put  
into that attack." The outers all looked up at Dead Star, and attacked at the same time.   
"Uranus World Shaking!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Pluto Deadly Scream!" "Silence  
Glaive Surprize!" The attacks all tossed towards Dead Star, moments before the attacks  
neared her, Dead Star dissapeared before the senshi's eyes once again. They all looked  
around frantically.  
  
A crackling sound could be heard from above, and they all looked up immediately.   
A small device was in the air, and before they knew it, an energy wall surrounded them,  
and they were shocked until they fell to the ground. Dead Star called off her attack and  
landed gracefully on the ground. The senshi all looked up at Dead Star. She was  
breathing hard and leaning against her scythe. Uranus was the first to recover and stood  
up and walked over to Dead Star. "Nice move, next time don't pour out all your energy."  
Uranus informed her. Dead Star looked up at Uranus and smiled, "Never let your guard  
down."   
  
Uranus looked down at Dead Star wide eyed and fell to the ground after feeling  
shockwaves running through her body. The others all watched on while still laying on the  
ground. Dead Star smiled and walked out of the training facility.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Jade, how is it that you are so strong?"Rachell asked. "I have been training all  
my life, so my powers are extremely high, thats why I was able to fight you all at once."  
Jade replyed. Haruka and Michiru sat next to the two young girls. "Hey Jadey, whats  
up?" Haruka asked. Jade smiled at her, "I'm good, are those shockwaves out of your  
system yet?" she mocked. Haruka raised her eyebrow and laughed. "Almost, I can still  
feel the energy flowing through me." Haruka added. Jade looked down at the lake water  
her feet were wading in. She smiled remembering her fight earlier that day. "Jade, I need  
to fight you again sometime, no one hardly ever beats me." Haruka said grinning. "We'll  
see." Jade replyed.  
  
Haruka scooted closer to Jade and wrapped her arm around Jade's shoulder. "Cheer up  
will you?" she asked. Jade had a devilish gleam in her eyes as she grabbed Haruka's arm  
and threw her into the lake. "Hows that for cheering up, huh Haruka?" Jade replyed  
leaning against a rock. Rachell and Michiru were laughing hysterically in the background.   
Haruka glared at Jade and pulled her in as well. Jade ducked underwater before Haruka  
could reach her once again, and grabbed onto one of Haruka's ankles. She pulled Haruka  
underwater swiftly. When Haruka finnaly managed to get to surface, Jade was swimming  
a few feet away from her. Michiru and Rachell had joined in and both dunked Haruka at  
the same time. "Hey, why am I the one that is getting picked on?" she pouted. Everyone  
looked over to the direction Jade was swimming and all followed her. "Get back here  
short one." Haruka yelled. The trio was following Jade out of the water and chased her  
into the gardens.   
  
As Jade passed a few rose bushes, she slowed down and came to a stop in the  
middle of the gardens. She gasped for air and sat down to catch her breath. It was night  
now and the moon was shining brightly. She breathed in the cool night air and smiled. At  
that moment three crazy women had tackled Jade to the ground. Haruka had Jade by the  
arms and pulled her up and put her in a head lock. Jade squirmed around but couldn't get  
out of Haruka's grasp. "Gotcha, alright ladies, what shall we do to her?" Haruka asked  
mockingly. Michiru looked over at Rachell and back at Haruka. Jade looked around at  
the three and quickly slipped out of Haruka's grasp. She stepped a few feet away from  
the others and giggled. "I guess I can get away huh?" she chocked out between her  
giggling. "Your going down Jade." Rachell called out and sent Jade running.   
  
Jade raced into the palace and up the flight of stairs with Haruka, Michiru, and  
Rachell following close behind. She passed by all the inners and out the back palace  
doors. She jumped up into one of the trees and sat there for a while. She gasped for air  
but held her breathe as the outers finnaly came out the back door. "Where did she go?"  
Michiru asked. Haruka sat down and replyed, "Lets wait here, she can't be to far and  
shouldn't be out long." Michiru and Rachell nodded and sat down near Haruka.   
  
At that moment Jade jumped from her perch in the tree on top of the three women.   
Putting Haruka in a difficult armlock, Jade looked at Michiru and Rachell then laughed.   
She released Haruka and leaned against a tree. "You would be amazed at how sneaky I  
am." she whispered.   
  
"Ladies, get inside right this moment, you shouldn't be outside in those wet  
clothes." Serenity yelled out. Michiru winced at Serenitys shrill voice, then laughed. Jade  
ran inside after catching the look Haruka and Rachell were giving her. "Get back here  
Jade!" They both yelled at once and the chase continued. They ran right past Serenity and  
ignored her calls to come back. "Serenity, I say leave them be, Jade is having a little fun  
for once." Michiru said watching everyone dissapear down a hallway. Serenity just  
watched and giggled. "It reminds me of when you girls were young, always running  
around here, pulling pranks on eachother. Watching you girls grow up was great, now that  
Jade is here, you all can watch her grow up from her teens." Serenity said then smiled.   
Michiru smiled at Serenity then walked off to her room. "Gotta go, by the time they catch  
her they will probably bring her to my room for our own little punishment.  
  
Jade was panting. Sweat was dripping from her eyebrow. Before she knew it  
Haruka put her in a head lock and Rachell grabbed a hold of her legs. "Hey man, thats not  
right, let me go." Jade cryed. Haruka just laughed as she and Rachell dragged Jade off to  
Michiru's room.   
  
Michiru was sitting at the end of her bed when she heard a knock on her bedroom  
door. "Come in!" she yelled out. Rachell came in first holding onto Jades legs followed  
by Haruka. Rachell and Haruka let go of Jade and fell to the floor hard. Jade crossed her  
arms and just stared at the ceiling looking like a child. Haruka and Michiru giggled at the  
sight. "Yea, yea, you had your fun." Jade snapped. Haruka fell to the ground laughing.   
Jade stood up and looked at Haruka. A sparkle was in her eyes when she tackled Haruka.  
That starting a little wrestling match between the two. Michiru and Rachell watched on  
while giggling.   
  
Haruka got a hold of Jade and pinned her to the ground. Jade gasped for air then  
pushed Haruka off of her. "Having fun?" Jade nodded. "Its about time we got to see your  
beautiful smile." Rachell said. Jade blushed a few shades of red, but covered it up with her  
hair.   
  
At that moment an explosion was heard from outside. The outers ran out to the  
balcony. A tall woman dressed in all black was standing a few feet away from them in the  
air. She looked over and spotted the one she was sent to kill. Jade gasped once she saw  
her enemy. "Katerina?" Katerina dissapeared before the scouts eyes.   
  
A buzzing sound was heard from above. When they looked up an energy wave  
sent Jade flying away from them about twenty feet, and an energy field surrounded them.  
Shocking them to keep them in.  
  
Katerina appeared in front of Jade and smiled evily. Jade stood up immediately.  
"My dear sister, I have finnaly found you. Sadly only to kill you." she said then laughed.   
"Dead Star Crystal Power, Make Up!" Dead Star stood in front of Katerina. "So I see you  
still might have some power left, its still a small fraction of my power though." Katerina  
mocked. Dead Star looked up at her in anger. "You are my sister, I thought you were  
dead along with everyone else and the enemy. I can see I was wrong, but I will still fight  
to the death." Dead Star yelled. "To the death yes, you will be dead soon, and I shall  
leave this place unharmed." Katerina informed. Dead Star just glared at her. She glanced  
over at the outers all trapped. Then caught a glimpse of the others running towards them.  
  
"I don't think so, no one shall interfere with this battle." Katerina said while  
placing a strong energy field over the others. A massive amount of energy formed in her  
hand and it flew out at Dead Star. Dead Star quickly called upon her scythe. She grabbed  
it quickly and knocked the energy to the skys. "So you have been training I see, usually  
you are out for a week not being able to knock that attack away." Katerina shouted.  
  
Dead Star glared at her, "You won't win this, not in this life." she yelled and  
dissapeared. Katerina smiled and turned around quickly and punched at the air. At first it  
hit nothing, then Dead Star hit the ground. She stood up quickly and wiped the blood  
from her lips. Katerina smiled and shot more energy at Dead Star, this time hitting her.   
Dead Star flew back and hit a wall. Her body crumbled to the ground. Katerina laughed  
evily at the sight of her sister in pain. "You never did like me." Dead Star said wincing in  
pain when she stood up. She looked up at Katerina and smiled. "Super...Nova!" massive  
amounts of energy shot out of Dead Stars hands. Katerina gasped at the power coming  
from Dead Star and just barely dodged it. She looked up through the dust in the air and  
spotted Dead Star with her hands in front of her while breathing hard. "You finnaly  
learned how to use more energy in that attack." Katerina said.   
  
Katerina dissapeared and appeared behind Dead Star, kneeing her in the back, then  
roundhousing Dead Star in the head. Katerina transported in front of Dead Star. She  
grabbed Dead Star by her bow and punched her in the jaw, cutting it once again. She let  
Dead Star fall to the ground then kicked her in the stomach and face until blood spilled out  
of her mouth. Katerina threw Dead Star in the air and shot an energy wave sending her  
flying. Dead Star cried in pain as she hit the wall and fell to the ground next to where the  
outers were trapped. She looked over at them and smiled. "Dead Star get out of here,  
your gonna get killed." Uranus yelled out. Dead Star shook her head and summoned her  
scythe. She grabbed it and pulled herself to her feet.  
  
"Not giving up yet I see, well then, shall we continue?" Katerina asked. Dead Star  
smiled and transported in front of her sister. Katerina gasped as she felt Dead Star's fist  
slam hard into her gut. She fell to her knees, breathing hard. "You still beleave that my  
power is as low as it was when we were young, it will be your downfall." Dead Star  
informed while uppercutting Katerina in the jaw, followed by another roundhouse to her  
side. Dead Star frowned at the sight of her sister standing up, and looking on with anger  
in her eyes. Katerina cracked her neck a little and grinned at her little sister. "Super  
Nova!" she yelled out as great amounts of energy surged through her body and shot at  
Dead Star.  
  
As the dust cleared Katerina looked towards her target with a smile on her face. It  
went away quickly. Dead Star stood in front of her with her scythe held in front of her  
and an energy field surrounding her body. "Now, now, don't forget the fact that mother  
taught me a lot more attacks and techniques then you know of." Dead Star assured while  
releasing her Star field. She walked towards Katerina then quickly grabbed a hold on  
Katerina's wrist. "Dead Shock!" she yelled as electricity flew through her hands into  
Katerina's body. She let go of her sisters wrists and let her fall to the ground. The only  
sounds that could be heard was Katerina shouting threats at her younger sister as she  
stood up. "You will pay for being born!" she yelled as she shot black lightning bolts at  
Dead Star making a direct hit every time. The sound of Dead Star crashing into a wall  
could be heard a mile away. The only sounds that could be heard after was Dead Star's  
crys in pain as Katerina lodged a dagger through her stomach. The wall Dead Star  
crashed into was right next to where the outers were all trapped.   
  
Katerina plunged the dagger into her sisters body once again, being greatly pleased  
at the screams coming from the young girls throat. Dead Star's eyes glazed over as she  
looked over at the energy field her friends were encased in. Uranus had out her space  
sword and was trying to break through the wall. The last thing she saw before she  
blacked out was the energy field exploding and Sailor Suns eyes filled with rage.   
  
As Katerina placed her dagger up to Dead Star's throat, she was blasted twenty  
feet away. There stood Sailor Sun, her eyes black as ever and the look of death spread  
across her face. She looked down at Dead Star and picked her up in her arms easily. She  
handed her over to Pluto and turned to Katerina.   
  
Katerina lunged at Sun, but was knocked back with a slick jab to her eye. She  
held her face with one hand and looked over at Sun. A double-bladed dagger appeared in  
front of Sailor Sun. She grabbed it and transported in front of Katerina, and slashed her  
sides. Katerina stumbled back, then looked up at Rachell, who glared back. "You will   
understand now what it is like to be the weaker species. Enjoy the wrath of the Sun, and   
I hope your trip to hell is overwhelming." Sailor Sun yelled as four 6 inch blades emerged from   
both her fists. She walked to Katerina slowly, and on both sides of her neck, had sliced 2 inch thick cuts.  
Katerina fell to the ground after crying in agonizing pain, and died instantly.  
  
Powering down and detransforming, Rachell walked over to where the others now  
were at. Dead Star was back to her civilian form from the loss of energy. She was held  
up by Haruka. Rachell walked over to her and smiled. "Thats the end of that, now Jadey,  
who was that exactly?" she asked. "That was my older sister, Katerina." Jade said and stood up with Haruka holding her up.  
  
"Hey, get us out of here, were kind of stuck." Sailormoon shouted from her prison with the inners. Jade jumped up on the small device and destroyed the energy field and fell to the ground on her feet. "Rachell?" she asked. "Yes?" Rachell replyed. "Catch me..." Jade said as she fainted and Rachell caught her before her body fell to the ground. (i know, this story is a bit odd but work with me here.)  
***************************  
Hours later Jade awoke in her bedroom. She sat up and the first person she saw was Rachell. Jade scooted over to Rachell and rested her head on her shoulder. Rachell looked down at Jade as she spoke. "You showed all your energy just to save me..." Jade said. "I have my reasons, and I am sure you already know them." Rachell said and smiled down at Jade. "I love you." Jade replyed and slid closer to Rachell. Rachell just stood up and pulled Jade up with her. She pulled the young girl into her arms. Tilted up her chin, and kissed her lovingly, smiling after. "Ai shiteru Jade...."  
  
~finish~ 


End file.
